D.W. (Vampirina)
Cast *Vampirina Hauntley - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Poppy Peepleson - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Bridget - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Gregoria - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Demi - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Boris Hauntley - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Oxana Hauntley - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Wolfie - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Edgar Peepleson - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Edna Peepleson - Terk (Tarzan) *Nanpire - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Grandpop - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Roxanne - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Tiffany - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Tiffany's Brother - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Lena - Tagalong Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Renne - Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Mr. Gore - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Chef Remy Bones - Winnie the Pooh *Dragos the Dancer - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *King Pepi - Snagglepuss *Phoebe Ravenson - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Alice Ravenson - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Desmond Ravenson - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Mary-Margaret Mummyton - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Mummy's Kids - Toulouse, Berlioz, and Marie (The Aristocats) *Cosmina and Narcisa - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) and Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Aunt Olga - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Matilda - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Ms. Fincher - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Mr. Froufington - Parappa the Rapper *Buttons - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Hornadette and Shriekia - Gloria the Hippopotamus (Madagascar) and Angie (SharkTale) *Mr. Walker - Huckleberry Hound *Rusty Topsail - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Scream Girls (Franken Stacy), (Creepy Caroline), and (Ghastly Gayle) - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants), Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail), and Lily (LeapFrog) *Nosferatu - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Uncle Bob - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *Poltergeist Pat - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Frankie Bolt - *Franken Bolt - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Frankenstein - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Frankenstein's Bride - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Puffers - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) *Skelenator - *Drake - *Thantos - *Versago - *Kraggler - *Mirados - *Demontia - *Sartorius - Gallery DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Vampirina Hauntley Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Poppy Peepleson Muffy Crosswire (Arthur).jpg|Muffy Crosswire as Bridget Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Gregoria Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Demi Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Boris Hauntley Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Oxana Hauntley Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Wolfie Rabbit in Skunk Fu.jpg|Rabbit as Edgar Peepleson Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Edna Peepleson Tigress2.jpg|Tigress as Nanpire Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Grandpop Twigs 03.jpg|Twigs as Roxanne Sis.png|Sis Rabbit as Tiffany Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Tiffany's Brother Robinhood199.jpg|Tagalong Rabbit as Lena Sister Bear in The Berenstain Bears (2003).jpg|Sister Bear as Renne Dumbo-HQ.JPG|Dumbo as Mr. Gore Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Chef Remy Bones Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki as Dragos the Dancer Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as King Pepi Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Phoebe Ravenson 2008 horton hears a who 015.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as Alice Ravenson Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Desmond Ravenson Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Mary-Margaret Mummyton Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse, 653px-Aristocats037-1-.jpg|Berlioz, and Marie (The Aristocats)-1-.png|Marie as Mummy's Kids Category:Arthurandfriends Category:Vampirina TV Spoofs Category:Vampirina Movie Spoofs Category:Vampirina Spoofs